


The Missing Piece

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Other, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Grey Lestrange is a 19 year old student in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Grey is non-binary and unfortunately their mother is evil witch Bellatrix Lestrange. Will Grey be the missing piece in Severus Snape’s life?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s)





	The Missing Piece

Severus Snape watched his new students pile in one by one, finding their seats. He felt like he couldn’t move when he laid eyes on them. Their amber eyes locked with his own, Severus felt heat on his cheeks as they smiled in acknowledgement. He shook his head and focused back, to the students. “Open your books to page 394,” he paused to make sure they did so. “You must pay attention and make sure you make your own potions exactly as I do, just one mistake can ruin the whole potion. Do I make myself clear?” The students grumble as they gather what ingredients they need and their cauldrons. His eyes scan the room as he watches the class. Severus makes his way to the student he locked eyes with earlier to see them making the potion correctly. 

“Yes, very good Lestrange.” They looked up at him and flashed that same smile that made him weak at the knees. 

“Only learned from the best Professor, sir.” Severus’ tries to remain stoic but can’t help it when the corners of his mouth betray him. He rests a hand on the table as he watches them stir the potion. “I hope I brew this correctly, I think the draught of peace will be of some use to me.” They spoke barely above a whisper. 

“Experiencing problems with anxiety?” He asked, curiously. They nod. 

“May I speak to you after class, Professor?” They asked timidly. If it were any other student he would deny them the time of day. Instead he found himself saying yes. Severus walked away from the student, beating himself up inside. 

Severus sits at his desk, quill in hand as he grades papers from the previous class. The bell rings and the students rush out. Severus heard someone clear their throat and he looked up. “Ah yes, Lestrange almost forgot. Here, have a seat, tell me what’s troubling you.” He stands up gesturing to the chair in front of him. 

“Sir well, I just think you would be the only one who would understand why I’m so anxious.” He watched as their fingers fidgeted. “Well, since my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, I feel a lot of pressure when I come home from Hogwarts. I don’t want to become a death eater like my mum.” They choke out, sobbing. Severus finds himself walking over to them, to comfort them. 

“Yes, we can talk about that anytime.” He moves the box of tissues closer to them. 

“There’s also something else I wanted to talk about, Sir.” They look down, embarrassed. “I really like you Professor.” 

“I like you too Lestrange, you’re an excellent student.” He watches their face fold in disappointment. 

“No, Professor not like that.” Severus' face contorts in confusion. He looks up at them as their faces inch closer. His eyes close as their lips are on his, their soft, delicate lips. Severus kisses them back, his hands pulling them closer to his body. He pulls back suddenly in shock.

“We can’t do that, you’re my student!” 

“No one has to know Professor.” Severus stops and thinks about it before furiously shaking his head. 

“No, we can’t and if you don’t move away from me now. I don’t know if I will be able to restrain myself.” Severus feels his body temperature skyrocket and hears his heart practically bursting in his throat as they inch closer to him. His hands visibly tremble and they intertwine their own between his. 

“Professor,” they whisper. 

“If we’re going to do this, please call me Severus. But we have to set up some ground rules about this situation we’ve gotten ourselves into.” They nod nearly centimeters away from his lips. 

“Call me Grey, Sir.” They say as they climb into his lap, their sweet lips back on his again. Severus moans as they make out sloppily. He holds them in his arms as they cling onto his shoulders. They pull apart from the kiss and wrap their arms around him. Severus pats their back, comforting them. 

“You should leave Grey, you don’t want to be late for your next class.” Severus says as he watches them grab their bag. “I mean, Lestrange. Come by my office later tonight so we can go over the ground rules of this relationship.” Severus watches them leave and curses to himself. He really fucked up this time, but he couldn’t explain how they made him feel. Like they were truly meant to be together. Maybe Grey Lestrange was the missing piece to his puzzle.


End file.
